


Valentine's Day

by YourTearsForMyFears



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourTearsForMyFears/pseuds/YourTearsForMyFears
Summary: I literally busted this out in one night because I was struck with inspiration. It isn't edited at all I am so sorry. This one is for you Toffee!
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Valentine's Day

You sat in class with your head in your hand, staring out the window and zoning out to whatever your teacher was droning on about. The clock on the wall refused to move any quicker; if anything, it seemed to be moving backwards. You were bouncing your leg anxiously, betraying the calm and cool aura you were trying to display. In reality, you were a nervous wreck. It was February 14th, Valentine’s Day. Two years ago, this day meant nothing to you; it was just another day. Sure you got chocolate from your parents and your very close friends, but you never had received anything from a potential lover. That all changed in your first year of high school.

It was the end of the school day and you were opening your locker when you saw it. A small pink box with a pristine white bow on top. Underneath it was an envelope sealed with a small heart sticker. With shaky hands, you pulled the letter out from under the box and held it up tenderly.

“Whatcha got there?” a voice asked from behind you.

You spun around quickly, losing your balance in the process. You steadied yourself on the arm that reached out in an attempt to catch you. You looked up to see who caught you: your best friend Tendou. He gave you a wide smile and his eyes carried a mischievous glint. 

“It’s nothing!” you exclaimed quickly. 

You tried to close your locker before he could see but it was too late. He slipped the envelope out of your hand and held it up over your head. You jumped up in a futile attempt to reclaim it from his hands but he had too much height over you. He put a hand on your head to keep you at bay. With his other hand, he held the envelope up to the light in an attempt to read the letter inside.

“Oooooh you have a secret admirer!” he exclaimed teasingly. 

“Give it back!” you begged. You attempted again to grab the envelope but to no avail.

“How long were you gonna keep this from me? How could you not introduce me to your boyfriend? I’m hurt!” Tendou continued to barrage you with questions.

You stepped on his foot lightly with just enough force to surprise him before jumping up one final time. It works and you swipe the love letter from him. You quickly shove it and the small box into your backpack. You hold your bag close before looking back up at Tendou. You give him a disapproving look to which he responds with a wink before ruffling your hair.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me honey,” he crooned.

You flushed at the casual use of the nickname. It was a name he reserved only for when he wanted to get a rise out of you. He took a few steps towards the school’s exit before stopping to look back at you. You huffed dejectedly before rushing to where he had stopped so the two of you could continue walking home together.

Later that night, you sat on your bed and eyed the box and the letter warily. You held the little box in your hand gingerly before taking the lid off. Inside was a small assortment of handmade chocolates. Timidly, you popped one into your mouth. It was better than you thought it would be. You absentmindedly ate another one as you carefully opened the letter. The note was short and sweet.

“y/n,  
I hope this gift doesn’t come as a shock. I’ve admired you for quite a while and I hope one day I can gather the courage to tell you this in person. For now, please enjoy these chocolates. Their sweetness pales in comparison to how sweet you are, but they are made with the love I hold in my heart for you.  
Your Secret Admirer”

The note appeared to have been scrawled out hastily but the weight of the words rested comfortably in your heart. You kept the note perfectly preserved in a book to ensure that it wouldn’t get bent or torn.

You spent the rest of your first high school year waiting for your secret admirer to come forward. Everyday you held onto the hope that a new note would appear in your locker but it never appeared. By the end of the year, you were frustrated and tired of waiting for your mystery admirer to reveal themself to you. Tendou seemed to catch onto your mood and didn’t approach the subject --something you were extremely grateful for. He teased you less often and seemed content to simply be in your presence. That didn’t stop him from annoying you relentlessly though. 

You had given up hope for your secret admirer as your second year of high school rolled around. By next February, the letter and the chocolates were long forgotten and you were back to life as usual. So color you surprised when on the 14th, another box and note were in the same spot they had been the year previous. You stood in front of your locker, utterly stunned. 

“Hey, y/n, are you ready yet? Let’s start walking home together!” Tendou called to you, immediately snapping you out of your trance. 

You stuffed the box and the letter into your bag quickly before catching up to Tendou. He looked down at you curiously and arched his eyebrow. He was fully aware you were hiding something but decided to drop it. Instead, he threw his arm around your shoulder and the two of you walked home together as you always had.

You found yourself in the same situation that you were in a year prior. You stared down the tiny box angrily before pulling the lid off. Just like last year, it was full of an assortment of little chocolates. This time, however, they were more uniform and well made. It was obvious the admirer had gotten better at making these chocolates. You sighed and tossed one into your mouth before reaching for the letter. You tore it open haphazardly, paying no mind to the little heart sticker that kept it sealed. It was written in the same, hasty handwriting as the one before.

“y/n,  
I am so sorry that I am a coward and I couldn’t come clean about my feelings. In truth, I don’t think I am good enough for you. Your appearance and your heart are far too lovely to be admired by me. I swear one day I will make myself worthy of you. For now, I hope this note and these chocolates can make you smile.  
Your Secret Admirer”

Your heart ached as you read the words on the paper. You wished you could do something to comfort the writer. You read the words over and over, committing them to memory. The writing seemed familiar somehow, almost comforting. With a sigh, you got up and faced your bookshelf. You pulled the same book out you did a year ago and gently slipped the note beside the other. You crawled into bed that night with a heavy heart. That night you dreamt of chocolate in little boxes and a familiar figure with a mischievous grin.

Your second year of high school was different than your first. You opened yourself up to new friends and took care in the way you treated others. You made sure to spend more quality time with Tendou and made sure he knew how much you appreciated him. Looking back, you could definitely see that you took the time you spent together for granted. It was easy to do, you had been neighbors and best friends your entire lives. As you entered your third and final year of high school together, it was easy to see that things were about to change. You spent all the time you could together before you had to make plans for the ever approaching future.

This is where you are now. Glancing up at the clock every five seconds, willing it to jump forward and release you from class. You were determined to find your admirer this time. It was your last chance.

The school bell chimed loudly and interrupted your thoughts. You gathered your things and bolted out the door without so much as a goodbye to your classmates. You took the stairs two at a time and made a beeline for your locker. You swung open your locker door quickly, only to find that there was nothing in your locker this time. Your heart sunk when you finally processed that there was no letter this year. A cold chill filled your body and your eyes began to well up when you heard a familiar cough behind you.

Tendou was standing behind you sheepishly with one hand behind his head. His other hand held a familiar envelope out to you. You stood stunned for a moment before it all began to dawn on you. You recounted your entire friendship with Tendou. He spent nearly all his free time with you, something you had previously thought was the byproduct of being best friends for so long. Now though, you saw all the time you spent together through new eyes. He was always fairly affectionate with you and had no fear when it came to hugging you or keeping an arm around your shoulder. Now you could see that he always seemed to hold you a little tighter than what would normally be considered as friendly. 

Tendou cleared his throat again, throwing your train of thought off course. 

“Look honey, I’m not so good at words. But before you hit me or banish me out of your life forever, will you just read what I have to say?” he asked softly. His voice was gentler than you’ve ever heard it. Speechless, you simply nodded and reached out to grab the little envelope.

With shaky hands, you opened the letter. You were greeted with the same handwriting as the other letters.

“y/n,  
It’s our final year of high school and I can’t hide from you any longer. I never intended on keeping this from you for so long, but I couldn’t bring myself to be brave enough to confess to you. This past year though, I knew I could deny it no longer. I am in love with you so entirely. I am enamored with your soul. I hope you can forgive me, honey. Please, will you be mine?  
Yours Always,  
Tendou”

You looked up at Tendou with tears in your eyes before launching yourself into his arms. He embraced you immediately and muttered a quick prayer of thanks before burying his face into your hair. The two of you stood there amongst the lockers until the world melted away. You felt shaky sobs erupt from Tendou’s chest as he held you. You clutched each other tighter before pulling away to face each other. His eyes were wet with tears, but they still held the familiar glint of mischief in them. He wiped your face tenderly with one hand before cupping your chin. 

“It's always been you honey; it always will be you,” he whispered softly before pulling your face closer to his. 

His lips were softer than you expected them to be and he tasted faintly of chocolate and sugar. His lips moved in unison with yours naturally, as if they were always meant to. He broke the kiss gently and pulled back to look at you. 

“I love you too, Tendou,” you answered softly, your voice cracking slightly.

He pulled you into a tight embrace and spun you around before placing you down gently.

“Let’s walk home together honey, I’m sure we’ll have plenty to talk about on the way,” he teased gently.

He threw his arm around you the way he always did and fished a small box out of his pocket. He pulled the lid off and offered you the most beautiful chocolate you had ever seen. You accepted one giddily as you continued on your way home with him. This year, they tasted absolutely perfect. You hummed thoughtfully as you savored the candy. Tendou looked over at you fondly before pressing a soft kiss into your hair as the two of you walked home together, just as you always had.


End file.
